japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ichika Abarai
Ichika Abarai (阿散井苺花) is a young Shinigami apprentice in the Gotei 13. She is the daughter of Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. Background Not much about her past is known. Not even about her age. It's possible that she was born ten years after Yhwach's defeat. Personality Ichika Abarai is described as being a very confident young child, by willing to wander off without her parents' knowledge or permission whatsoever. Her mother indicated that she was prone to getting into fights. Ichika seems to like sneaking up on people without them even knowing. She even confidently greets Kazui Kurosaki by pointing her Zanpakuto at him while also introducing herself to him. Ichika is also easily shocked when something unexpected occurs, such as when Kazui reveals that he himself is also a Shinigami as well. Appearance Ichika Abarai is a young little girl with bright dark red hair that she had inherited from her father. Which is bound with a white ribbon in a high spiky ponytail at the back. Her face resembles that of her mother, most notably is her large violet eyes. She wears a standard black Shinigami uniform, and black gloves. She even carries her Zanpakuto on her back as well. Abilities Zanpakuto Ichika Abarai wields a Zanpakuto shaped like a katana with a large tsuba in the shape of a lightning bolt. Shikai Unknown Bankai Not Yet Achieved Bleach The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc After ten years since her birth. She later on becomes a Shinigami apprentice and is given permission to visit the Human World with her parents during the Bon Festival. However, Ichika abandons her parents just as they come to Ichigo Kurosaki's house, and transports herself to a dark orb in front of Kazui Kurosaki. Ichika introduces herself to Kazui by pointing her sword at him and asks him who he is, and Kazui reveals his name to her and that he is also a Shinigami, much to her complete shock. In an artwork by Tite Kubo, she goes to school in the human world with Kazui. Quotes *(to Kazui) "I'm Ichika Abarai and you are?". Relationships 'Rukia Kuchiki' She gets along very well with her mother but doesn't want to be around her mother's friends. 'Renji Abarai' It's unknown how she is with her father and it's unknown if he disciplines her. 'Byakuya Kuchiki' It's unknown how she is with her uncle or if she spends time with him. 'Kazui Kurosaki' She is shock that the young boy isn't completely human and is a Shinigami as well. 'Orihime Inoue' It's unknown how she acts around her. 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Despite not meeting him, Ichigo can't stand how Rukia is raising her and sees Ichika as a bully. 'Karin Kurosaki' 'Yuzu Kurosaki' 'Tatsuki Arisawa' 'Yasutora "Chad" Sado' 'Uryu Ishida' Knownable Relatives *'Rukia Kuchiki' (Mother) *'Renji Abarai' (Father) *'Hisana Kuchiki' (Aunt/dead) *'Byakuya Kuchiki' (Uncle) *'Renji's Parents' (Grandparents/dead) *'Rukia's parents' (Grandparents/dead) Trivia *It is unknown if she had went to the Shin'o Academy. *Her birthday is ???. *Her favorite food is ???. while her least favorite food is ???. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? *'English' : ??? all information on Ichika Abarai came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichika_Abarai Gallery Bleach-686-ichika-abarai.png|Ichika meets Kazui Kurosaki for the first time in Yuzu's bedroom Category:Characters Category:Females